Saving Ichigou
by Aiden Ravelle
Summary: Lupin Red saves Ichigou which confuses the cop.


I don't own Sentai. Hope you enjoy!

The Patrangers and Lupinrangers found themselves fighting one gangler and one human. Neither team knew how the gangler managed to get a human to work with him, but they did know they needed to take them both down.

Ichigo and Yellow were throwing blows at each other when Ichigo pushed Yellow away from one of the ganglers tentacles. They both turned and sent attacks at the gangler.

"We need to focus on the real enemies here," Noel reminded, "Put your fighting on hold for a minute."

The gangler had been doing most of the work but the human had thrown a few punches out. Most of the time the gangler was protecting him so the rangers couldn't get to him.

Soon though, the human pulled out a gun. He fired a few shots which they all quickly dodged but then Red noticed the man aiming at Ichigo who was entirely focused on the gangler. Kairi ran forward to push his opponent out of the way. He pushed Keiichiro forward to avoid the shot, but Kairi wasn't fast enough and the bullet hit his arm.

In a matter of seconds, Keiichiro turned to see what happened and Yellow and Blue noticed their leader holding his arm.

When Umika gasped, "Red!" The other three rangers looked toward the voice. The gangler took the chance and escaped off with his human partner.

"Why?" Keiichiro asked shocked.

"You saved Yellow from getting hit earlier, didn't want to owe you anything," Lupin Red hissed through the pain.

He grabbed out his grappling hook with his good arm and flew off into the darkness. Blue and Yellow quickly followed after him.

"You need to go to the hospital," Umika urged.

Kairi did his best to inspect the wound in the bathroom mirror, after pouring peroxide on it. He then went back to holding a now blood stained towel against it. "It looks like it went through and didn't hit bone. I'll manage."

"You should get it looked at," Touma agreed as he stepped up to the doorway to join the yellow ranger.

"When you go to the hospital with a gunshot wound, they make the police come and take a report. I'm not having that on my record where they can piece things together."

"Why did you save him?" Umika wondered.

"Like I said, he helped you, I helped him. Fair trade."

"You think of them as friends, don't you?" Umika accused.

"Tell me honestly that you don't."

"Fine I'll drop that, but you're being stubborn, you need to get to the hospital."

"Better to be stubborn than risking us all being taken to jail."

"Maybe Noel can get rid of the evidence?" Umika offered.

Kairi shook his head, "He does enough as is, I'm not going to ask him to do that. Just look at it like any other wound we get, we manage to deal without doctors then, I'll manage now."

Once the bleeding slowed he wrapped it up and headed to bed.

Kairi woke up and recleaned and redressed his wound. He then put on a baggy sweater and headed down the stairs. He briefly smiled at the few customers, just one couple and the Patrangers, before he sat at the bar. Touma looked up and handed him a plate and he quietly started eating.

He listened in to the Patrangers conversation.

"I just don't understand why he'd try to save me," Keiichiro voiced.

"Like he said, he didn't want to feel like he owed you anything," Sakuya reminded.

Tsukasa thought about it, "It seems almost too nice of a thing for one of those thieves to do."

"Bonjour," Noel entered the bistro.

"Bonjour," The Jurer employees responded. Umika smiled and brought him a drink as he sat next to the Patrangers.

Before even greeting him, Keiichiro voiced, "Have you talked to the Lupinrangers?"

Noel looked like he was thinking for a second, "It depends, why?"

"He's been obsessing over Lupin Red saving him," Tsukasa rolled her eyes.

"I'm not obsessing. I just don't understand it."

"I don't think he's thought of anything else," Sakuya agreed.

"I'm sure Lupin Red is fine," Noel sipped his coffee.

"I checked the hospital records and no one came in with a gunshot wound last night. I was hoping to catch him," Keiichiro thought.

"Probably smart on his part to avoid the hospital."

"He's risking his health just to not get caught. It's ridiculous."

"They are all risking their lives to do what they think is right. Just like you do," Noel informed, "Now does anyone want to talk about anything other than Lupin Red?"

Umika brought their food out and then went back into the kitchen.

"Could we have some ketchup please?" Sakuya wondered. Kairi, who was done eating, jumped off the stool and grabbed a ketchup bottle.

Umika came out of the kitchen and grabbed the bottle from his hand, "You're off today, remember?"

"Just because it's my day off, doesn't mean I'm completely useless," Kairi slightly growled. Umika looked a bit surprised but wrote it off to Kairi being in pain. When she was done helping the other team of rangers, she slipped some pain meds to Kairi.

Not long after, the Patrangers got a call about a gangler. The three went on ahead and Noel looked to the Lupinrangers to see what they were going to do.

Umika and Touma looked at each other then to Kairi.

"Just go, I'll watch the bistro," he responded. If he was honest with himself, he knew he shouldn't push things but he also hated sitting out a battle. As soon as the last customers left The Jurer, he rushed to flip the sign to closed and went after his team.

"Red?" Umika questioned as he approached.

"Bonjour!" After she shot him a look he whispered, "the bistro was empty anyway."

Yellow and Blue were watching the fight from above but quickly jumped into the action when they saw a chance to get at the ganglers safe.

Lupin Red stayed above trying to formulate a plan. It was the same gangler from the day before, and the same human was following him. He saw a rope nearby and had an idea. He winced as he tied up a knot, but then he snuck around the roof to above the human. He quickly dropped the rope down and managed to catch it around one of the guy's hands. As he held the rope with his good hand, he walked backward which tightened the rope around the guy and began to lift him up out of the battlefield. He struggled but managed to secure the rope and leave the guy dangling 20 feet off the ground.

Kairi knew he wouldn't be good at hand to hand combat with his arm screaming in pain, so he stayed above the action, sending down shots at the gangler when he saw an opening.

Blue and Yellow finally got the safe open with help from Noel, and they all sent a finishing attack.

"This guy looks pretty uncomfortable. You might want to get him down," Lupin Red informed the Patrangers as he chuckled and ran off.

"That was stupid of you," Umika scolded.

"I couldn't let you guys do all the work," Kairi stripped the now soaking bandage from his arm.

"You made yourself start bleeding again. You might have helped but we need you healed before the next gangler attack," Touma walked off.

Kairi finished up and went back down to the reopened bistro.

"Keiichiro won't stop talking about how he doesn't understand Lupin Red at all. I think his obsession is growing," Noel informed the bistro workers.

Kairi sat down next to him, "I guess it's flattering to have a stalker. Better if the stalker wasn't trying to arrest me, but," he shrugged.

"Even I was surprised that you saved him," Noel admitted, "I think we are one step closer to all working together."

Kairi scoffed and rolled his eyes, "I have no plans on working with those cops. Even if they are nice enough people, they will remain our enemies."

Noel stayed quiet but smirked into his coffee predicting the imminent joining of cops and thieves.


End file.
